Thin White Duke
by zenkitty555
Summary: **slash** SS/ER- How Severus Snape became a death eater. first story in a set of three.


Oh boy most of this does not belong to me. The characters I'm borrowing' from Miss J K Rowling. 

A/N- 

-First in a 3 part (but able to be seperatly read) story. 

-If you are confused about the thin white duke reference, it will show up in the second story~ 

Thin White Duke

Evan Rosier was a charismatic boy who could charm the pants off any male or female in any house. His personality drew anyone and everyone into admiration. He had the most interesting tan colored eyes with a burst of green from the middle of his pupils. He possessed reddish blonde hair, while his smile held a confident joyous air about him. He was beyond sexy. He was in another realm all his own. He was the resident sex god of slytherin. Woman and men in that house fawned over him in class. They would forever etch his initials in their decaying books. For some reason though, he never was attracted to the popular crowd although they were attracted to him. No, the young man was inclined to hang around one of the more disagreeable people in the school. One who would not shower him with niceties and would be blunt with his responses. He was attracted to this boy a young man that held no appeal for anyone except Evan. 

Severus Snape was a tall, lanky, angular, masculine looking boy. He sported a hooked nose, which added character to his face. He was beyond pale, seemingly kept from the sunlight since he was born. He was beautiful in his own merits, though no one seem to notice aside from a few odd balls of the houses. He was not to be judged by normal standards of beauty, it was rather like he was a tragic figure. Many could not stand the greasy look to his hair, his olive skin, and dark eyes. It made him look like a gypsy, which was not the style for the mid 70's. No he was not pretty, he was handsome, mysteriously handsome. 

He was also vile when it came to matters of speech. He was much like a puppy kicked one too many times, becoming viscous at the slightest acts of kindness. It was a defense mechanism that Evan recognized immediately. He was often crude on the outside, not wanting to let anyone near him. He kept up this disagreeable façade for almost everyone. Except a small group of students their own year. 

First there was August Wilkes who befriended him rather quickly into their first year. There was some sort of similar bond there, perhaps because both of them were smarter than the rest of the class combined. They knew the most hexes and most uses of seemingly harmless plants. The key word was seemingly, because by their second year Wilkes attracted the attention of Avery and Black with his knowledge in Herbology combined with Severus's potion's ability.

The third year is when Evan found this charming little group. Before this Evan spent most of his evenings bored out of his skull discussing matters with Black's sister and her group of friends all two years older, the beautiful' people of the house. It was much more interesting though, talking with Severus and August than it was ever with Narcissa. At least they had something to say, rather than gossip in that large clique of castes. They at least talked of books, history, politics, or just the world in general. They were very much his type of people.

Evan was glad to know that they were born to the old. They were born in the politics of the past yet the air of the new radicals. They did not want to talk about things, they wanted to act. They wanted most importantly to be. 

Severus had found some sort of comfort around Evan by their 5th year. He was much unlike August, he was beautifully soft, edges refined but what lurked underneath was much more tempting. What lurked in the shadows of Evan's mind were dark lustful temptations, a sort of controlling will he liked. He was the opposite of Severus and a perfect match Severus thought, keeping his feelings to himself most of that year. While others were experimenting with first kisses with the opposite sex, Severus tried to repress his feelings for the same sex. He had kissed a couple of girls before. He remembered kissing the Ravenclaw who read too many gothic novels, a Hufflepuff who was sweeter than chocolate (which he quickly realized was his mistake), and finally when he realized he felt nothing for the opposite sex, a Slytherin who was a year older. Luckily Slytherin's did not have romanticized ideals of love. Unfortunately Hufflepuff and Ravenclaws did as he spent two weeks apiece trying to find the best way to say I never really liked you'. Along with dismal forays into the field of love, Severus could never say he enjoyed schooling all that much. It was, though, a better alternative to the perpetual yelling at home. It started at nothing in the morning, but by the evening it often got a bit frightening. He did not want to think about that though.

His 6th year was when Evan made the first move. He always did make the first move, as Severus tended to second-guess himself in matters outside of learning. Severus would always remember that day. It had been after a transfiguration lesson. Severus of course was abysmal at the whole subject. He was 10th in the class. He loathed the course that was taken with the Ravenclaws, including the odd girl with the gothic novels. Now in his 6th year, she just frankly scared him. He had even taken pains to switch sides with Evan to be away from the girl. Then Evan did something that he had never done before, he grabbed Severus's hand and held in a way so the Ravenclaw girl could see. He also mouthed something to the girl that to this day Severus has no clue what. Was it a declaration of love? A warning to the girl to stop? He would of course never hear it from either of them. The girl much to McGonagall's surprise ran out of the room crying the next moment. Evan's mouth curled into a satisfactory smile and kissed the hand. Evan reluctantly let go when he saw August's head turn towards there direction. Even though the Wizard world was not _as_ prejudicial as the muggle, it still was not safe to declare your sexual orientation. Especially since many old families did not care and frowned upon attachments made in school. Arranged marriages after all were still frequent in old families, as teenage hormones certainly could not be counted on choosing a good mate. 

One could also be afraid of being severely beaten up as it was still classified as odd or a strange disease like behavior. No sign of affection between two of the same sex was safe within these walls. It was even more impossible if you were in Slytherin. Affection was frowned upon in the house, as it was deemed weak trait. Any weakness was to be exploited by these people who did not make connections unless it was worth the time, the effort. They did not want to work at something that was not going to pay out in the end anyways. That's why many in the house did not date. They knew inevitably attachment was to lead to weakness and wasted time. Of course there were exceptions such as Bellatrix and Rodolphus. Their parents approved of the match and actually broke off Bellatrix's in the works arranged marriage. 

For that year they were in hiding together, every spare moment that they could get without it looking too fishy. They sat together in the library passing class' notes back and forth right in front of August and Avery. They could get away with lots though. Their personalities allowed it, as Severus never broke his stoic façade, and Evan was always smiling. It was a huge charade, not to mention a thrill, as they got more careless as the year progressed. Of course as fate would have it they were caught, two weeks before the end of the year. They were caught by August thankfully and after a few hours of complicated documents being drawn out complete with hexing charms just in case the whole situation was resolved. 

The summer of course they were kept apart, as Severus did not want to talk to his parents at all. Evan spent most of his summer skulking around the house until his parents told him to go outside. They spent most of the summer writing back and forth. Evan's letter always contained sweet nothings while Severus tended to take on a darker tone. The advantage Evan had though was he often towards the end went out and met with some friends. These friends of course were much older and met through his parent's friends. He became quite good friends with Narcissa Black's fiancée, Lucius Malfoy. Quickly he found there were certain ambitions he could fulfill through Malfoy after school. He promised to talk to Severus about it when they got back to school that year. 

The 7th year was the end of their schooling career. They were at a crossroads of sorts, each bewildered upon what they wanted to do. Their whole little clique decided that the last thing they would want to do is work for the ministry. It was degrading to waste their minds at a place like that. Avery talked of Gringotts, while Bellatrix talked of getting an apprenticeship. Evans hoped that Lucius Malfoy's offer still stood, while Severus just didn't want to go home. He really could care less what he did as long as it wasn't in Transfiguration. There had been nothing that appealed to his senses though. He thought of an apprenticeship like Bellatrix, but really there was nothing to be taught to him that couldn't come from a book. It was not like people did teach his fortes to him. He could hardly call the current Potion's Professor a teacher. She was on 4th year curriculum for 7th year students. It was ridiculous. Half the potions Severus could make with his eyes closed and one hand tied behind his back. 

He had hoped Evan had found something worthwhile to do after school but that would have to wait until after the sorting ceremony. The last sorting ceremony they would have to sit though. Tedious lot of names this year, very few Slytherin's. All they could do was exchange lustful glances at each other from across the table. They hadn't even been allowed a private compartment on the train. It was rather packed compared to the year before, they thought. They now sat staring at each other as if they were mind readers. Neither of them believed in silly Divination or mind reading thoughThen again the way Evans eye lashes fell ever so slowly up and down a few times

The feast was not over quick enough. Then they had to sit through that tedious lecture by their head of house. It was not going quick enough for the two. They just wanted to get up to the dorms. It looked like they weren't the only 7th years wanting to leave before the end of the rules of conduct' lecture they received every year. For gods sakes, they've heard it enough times anyone with a brain could recite half of it. The same boring drawl of the idiot potions professor. They hoped the cow would keel over and die that year. They would of course have no such luck. They never did have any luck. Sometimes it seemed the world was against them. Then again it could have been the normal overdramatic teenage angst talking.

No they had to wait a while before the entire first through 4th years had retired, the 5th through 7th littering the common room and the dorms. Evan shot a meaningful glance at Wilkes, who understood as soon as Evan started to head up the stairs with Severus. Wilkes with Lestrange had shared a dorm with Evan and Severus since their 5th year. At least since that incident involving Evan and one of his former dorm mates. Evan ultimately asked for a transfer.

Evan and Severus were finally alone together, after a long tedious bout with summer they were once again in the same room. There was a hesitancy to speak after all the written conversations over the summer. Where were they to begin? Like normal Severus ruined a perfectly good lusting moment by speaking first. 

So what is this about a job offer? Severus demanded.

He got right to the point, like always. He was predictable, but lovely that way. Evan thought it was absolutely adorable as he strode nearer to the young man sitting on the edge of the green and silver decorated bed. He needed to fell this man beneath him at that moment no matter the cost. He didn't care if it was inappropriate, he had to _touch_ him.

Instead of a response Severus received a deep kiss, his chin being tilted up by the strawberry blonde. He had almost forgotten about love existing between two people. He almost forgot what it was like to be content with just being for a moment. Severus wanted to stay like that forever. After that thought they broke apart, a sly smile played across Evan's face. 

Evan was not smiling at the kiss, rather though the blush that crept on his lovers face. He was too perfect with the pink tinge to the pale white skin. It was like porcelain, smooth and pale. The way his hair rested to the side, black to balance out all that white. He was beautiful, like forbidden winter's treat waiting to be uncovered from the snow. How no one else saw that was beyond Evan. No they'd rather look at him, which he despised. The giggles from younger and older girls in the hall was enough to make him vomit. The sly remarks about being _a thin white duke (?)_, which he did not get whatsoever. Yet here in front of him was a work of art. He was beautiful beyond belief, of course when you remove that harsh façade. He was so soft and so gentle when you dug deep enough. He was so _insecure_, a fault Evan did not want to prey on but at times couldn't help it.

Evan pressed against the boy a bit more, backing him onto the bed.

You haven't answered my question, His lover growled. 

You're so thirsty for knowledge kept from you. It's a weakness you know. So impatient like a child, Evan said playfully.

I don't like being ignored, Severus said breathily in Evan's ear. 

I'd say from the looks of it your being properly attended to after two months of nothing, Evan said straddling Severus's hips. 

They were both breathing heavier when a knock came at the entranceway, they were all going to bed now. How they always ruined their fun. Disgruntled by the interruption Evan returned to his own bed, unpacking some of his things. Severus turned over and buried himself in the comforter, pretending to sleep, or trying to fall asleep. He was seething a bit as well, but not from the interruption of physical contact. He rather just didn't like secrets being kept from him. In all reality Evan just didn't know the specifics of the offer, so he just didn't want to talk about it. No he was going to Owl Lucius Malfoy within the upcoming week. 

The next morning was filled with hustle and bustle as most of the students found themselves oversleeping. The 7th year Slytherins found themselves groaning, as they looked what houses they were paired up for their classes. Severus growled as he saw they were stuck with the Gryffindors for transfiguration, Hufflepuffs for Defense Against the Dark Arts, and of course a mixed house class of Potions (as there were not enough participants from each house to have more than one class). He was sure this year was going to be worst than the last. He already could have taken the NEWTS when he took his OWLS and still would have passed with flying colors. He wondered if Evan could kill him now, for it was Transfiguration and then Potions on the first Monday of the new school year. This was also with his most hated classmates and the even more bad news was Evan elected not to take Potions that year. He was going to die. 

Evan nudged Severus to get up to walk to their first class. Breakfast for the Slytherins was never one of idle chatter. Speaking to each other first thing in the morning was a good way to get hexed if not worse. So they skipped chitchat entirely, although it didn't take a genius to tell why Severus was in a surly mood. Evan had noticed the other man's schedule. He strode down the hall towards Transfiguration, not exchanging any words or even glances. Wilkes and Avery followed behind talking quietly about what they did over the summer, girls they were seeing, ect ect. When they stood outside the door, Evan glanced at Serverus who had his brow furrowed, in thought or anger no one could tell. 

They still had 5 minutes left until the start of the class. Evan decided this was a good time as any to talk to the man.

Well when I told you I found a promising career when we graduated I didn't get much of the details. That of course is why I didn't say anything when you asked last night. I'm getting some more information within the up coming weeks. I think though, it looks like a better alternative to some of the careers offered to students here, Evan stated.

Severus eyed Evan intently, raising a brow. He was interested but still a bit angry, he did not like to be lead on false hopes. Evan knew he couldn't go back at the end. Evan knew that by the end of the year Severus would be gone off the family tree, for what he was, and what he rejected. Evan knew that his family was radically different from the Rosier's. They were so much more liberal in their idea's than the Snape's. Yet somehow Evan took that for granted much to Severus surprise. Evan would rather be the one in the place of being married off, like some cattle to slaughter. He thought it silly how Severus thought it worse than death. Perhaps Evan found the idea of being a secret lover positively romantically taboo. He got a kick from the thrills of being wrong in societies eyes. After all it wasn't Evan who was worried about being found out. Evan thrived under his non-prejudicial family, flaunting it in front of social standers. They were radicals of an old family name, outcasts but yet respected all at once. A life Severus would have traded his left hand for. 

Well if it isn't _Snivelly_ and the _thin white duke_.

Their little bubble of thinking was burst. The voice of course came from the one and only Sirius Black, cousin of Bellatrix, rival of Severus, best friend of James Potter, and all around pain in the ass.

Now why, Evan started off in low growl, In heavens name, do you people, insist on calling me the thin white DUKE? For I'm not very thin Black, as I have also played Quiddich for 5 years if you have not noticed. Granted I am pale but most of us, with strawberry blonde hair are! As for a Duke, no you should defiantly refer to me as Lord you mangy mutt as I believe you will never be of a Noble mindset. You've not the privilege of referring to me as Duke. Now why don't you go off to some dark corner and play with your friend like a good boy Black. Your opinion is of no matter here! 

Evan gave him a smirk and winked at him. Hinting at the relationship between Black and his friend Lupin. The on looking Slytherins and Griffindors began to gossip about this before they filed into the class. McGonagall was already there as usual looking at the group with a stern face on. The class was about to begin so they took their seats and quieted down. 

During the entire class, whispers from the Griffindor quartet could be heard. They mainly were a discussion of Evan's oddities. They were also some venomous remarks about how to get back at him. Rosier was lucky, he would be forgotten about in a week or two, while Severus was never so lucky. Then again he normally would get in a fairly good (and untraceable) hex in at least once a week. His hatred for the quartet went past loathing. 

Evan tried over lunch to cheer the man, telling him he sent off an inquiry about the careers in question. All the time though Severus's demeanor was dark and gloomy. Evan finally gave up and went off to Arithmancy. 

By dinnertime Evan had received a response. A very detailed response in which he would have to reply very quickly. He skipped dinner entirely and went back to his dorm. After finishing his reply he scurried up to send off a school owl with the response. When he came back he found Severus lying in bed wrapped up in a heavy blanket, staring at the wall. He had seen Wilkes in the common room with the rest. 

Why weren't you at dinner, Severus asked in a low dead tone.

I had to answer a letter quickly, Evan said snuggling up next to the warm wrapped body.

I see, He said leaning into Evan, I thought you were avoiding me for a second. Now could you tell me what the letter was about?

Oh the usual, Mothers gone insane over frivolous matters. Yet she still demanded a quick response. I was afraid if I left it till the morning that I would forget about it entirely. I know I don't enjoy receiving howlers in the Great Hall. Listen though, I've been thinking for a good and long while. Lets stay here the first Hogsmeade trip. Just us, say were studying or something of that ridiculous nature, they'll believe you, Evan said planting little butterfly kisses. 

Is it going to be like this forever? Hiding constantly from their prying eyes? Serverus asked in an almost absent manner. 

Evan began to kiss Severus's neck, Under the right circumstances, I would say hiding isn't such a bad idea. Of course not this type of hiding.

Severus shifted away from Evan. He slid off the bed with the blanket wrapped around him staring at the moving picture on the wall. He was beingdifficult apparently. He tended to do that when he was overly worried or depressed. He shut himself off from everything except whatever was in his head. It was a tedious idiosyncrasy about him that Evan did not like. 

When Evan got up and threw himself on his own bed Severus returned to sleep. Except sleep was the last thing Severus could ever do. Not that night at least. First day back and already the quartet was in his hair. Evan never really understood how bad it was in Potions. He felt miserable in that class now that his friends had dropped it. He was once again forced to sit with the odd Ravenclaw girl. What an awkward situation, especially the loathing looks she gave him now. They were forced to partner up; of course right behind him sat James Potter and Sirius Black. He knew this year was going to be one misery after another. Then again he could be back home, being yelled at for something beyond his control. Then after all this, Evan was gone from dinner. The only one he could talk to aside from Wilkes. So he had to be contented with talking with Wilkes who now looked at him as if he were some vile disease he could catch

Sometimes crawling in a hole and dying seemed like a good option. 

If Evan tried he could hear the soft breathing of Severus in the next bed. It was soothing, but often was drowned out by the thoughts in his head. That kept him awake more than anything. The thoughts about their future. He knew somewhere in the back of his mind it not really a deep love, more like a desperate will to cling to something _like_ you. At the same time they were alike they were different. Evan was the light of the dark. He was beauty and charisma while something horribly selfish lived just under the skin. Severus was the opposite, the dark of the light. To everyone else he was not attractive, to put it nicely, and seemed to have the personality of acid as well. Underneath his skin there was a naivety and hurt being guarded by the rough exterior. Perhaps that is what they saw in one another, something they were not. They were opposites yet whole. They also had a desperate need to remain whole. They needed each other for the survival of their sanity.

Evan sporadically through the next month did not attend dinner. He would attend all his other meals but would skip dinner under the pretenses of responding urgently to his worried mother. After all he was the baby of the family. The real reason did not come into light until the first Hogsmeade trip of the year. Evan had faked Illness while Severus told Wilkes, Lestrange, and Black he was to study and to _leave-him-alone_ in his polite manner. Severus's mood had not lightened greatly since the beginning of term. He started to worry about after this year. He started to worry about going back, which was the last option he would consider before death. 

The little ones scattered about the castle leaving the common room empty. All the upper years would of course be out, happily getting away from the dreary castle, leaving all the dormitories empty. That is of course except for the two 7th years that stayed behind. 

Regrettably someone had forgotten to inform Severus that studying was just an excuse to stay behind. They had retired to the dormitories as to not be overheard by the little first and second years. How would they be forgiven to taint the minds of the young! No what Evan had planned would be quite a shocking show for children so young. 

Evan quickly removed the book from the young man's hand. He tossed it to the side. It landed crumpling some of the new pages with the spine sticking up. The lettering embossed was crisp and new. A schoolbook purchased at the beginning of term but never opened for there was no need. Anger shot across the owners face. It was soon replaced with a surprised look as Evan had started on the crisp white shirt that the young man wore. Soft kisses being applied during this task of removing clothing.

It had been so hard for Evan not to ravish the man on the first day. It had been so hard for Evan not to show up on Severus's door that summer demanding to be seen. It was amazing he had lasted this long with his _raging_ hormones. Severus on the other hand seemed to be worrying too much over other things without worrying over his _libido_.

When things started to get good in Evan's mind it all came to a grinding halt. Evan had forgotten about the mark. He had been so caught up in the removal of clothing to even talk about the mark and where he had been all those times. Now those dark eyes stared blankly at him, out of shock or maybe a bit of horror.

Severus traced over the raised flesh that was still red from the spell used on it. The sort of spell that was used for that type of _branding_ would leave the flesh red for a week or so and disappear, or so he had read. Now the outline of a snake weaving in and out of a skull appeared. It was hideous design for a group gaining a name for themselves. He had read about the group and their attacks on Mudbloods. He of course never really cared too much about the whole uproar. He never thought highly of the muggle borns to be sure, but to work towards their death, it seemed a bit absurd. It always seemed like some silly cut sort of thing, with a self-proclaimed leader going to rid the world of evils or whatever. 

Why in the world then would Evan join this group of rouge idealists? He never seemed like the type to get caught up in politics in the first place. He would rather spend his time primping in front of a mirror or something that silly. Now he had a branding to mar his perfect skin.

Why Evan? He said more as a command rather than a question.

Oh Severus don't you see? This is a way out; do you know what he can offer? Do you understand what sort of security he can put us in? You always talk about how you want to do something you like but not be held back by others. This is our chance! Do you understand? He can set us up with everything. You can sit and toil with your potions; I can work on my rune translations. We can be together without having to see or answer to anyone. We can achieve a peace and accomplishment we've always talked about. Don't you see, it doesn't matter how we live our lives as long as it's together. I don't care if I sell my soul to the devil as long as it keeps me near you. You don't want to go _back_ anyways right? Evan said in a hurried, hushed tone.

Severus sat in contemplation for a good minute or two. Often when things sounded too good to be true they were. He didn't want to jump into this head first, but he also didn't want to take some vile offer from the Ministry or something of that nature. He wanted to proceed with the most caution he possibly could. 

I'm not sure Evan. I'm not sure if this is the best option yet, Severus said softly.

If you're so unsure I could arrange a meeting of sorts. Not with the Dark Lord but with Lucius Malfoy. Are you familiar with him? Narcissa's beaux, Evan stated.

Severus said stated, trying to ignore the nips that were being given to him, No not terribly, few _social_ gathering of my parents.

They remained in the dorms for most of that day. Only Evan went to dinner that night. No one questioned where Severus was only August gave the Evan a glare. Only Evan knew where he really was and why. 

It had taken another month to set of the meeting with Malfoy. If Severus remembered correctly Malfoy had the most shocking blonde hair in the world. The Malfoy's were overly pretentious family, all of them known to practice the dark arts. There was no surprise there as almost all the old families still dabbled in the dark arts. The Snape's were no different; the only difference is they didn't go boasting about training their children. Their children, or child as Severus was the last, were expected to learn from books. As most of the books contained dark material it was unlikely he wouldn't pick up on dark arts here and there. Dark Arts was a false pretense anyways. The Dark Arts were not wicked when used in the right manner. The area was so gray though most wizards stayed completely away from anything that would remotely cause harm. 

Severus picked up his books to walk out of the library. The new temporary replacement for the recently deceased Librarian eyed him over a couple times as if he stole something. Now he had to look forward to the future. He hoped that Evan had not exaggerated, as he always tended to do. He knew though that Lucius Malfoy did not exaggerate. He was about to put a seal on his fate. 

Severus quietly slipped from the castle unseen by anyone. He strode towards the forbidden forest without anyone paying any attention. As soon as he got to the edge Evan was waiting to take him deep into the forest. Severus insisted on holding the lamp. His eyes went from Evan back to the castle and finally to the full moon. He shivered thinking about the year before. He shivered remembering about the last full moon he was out of the castle for. They slowly made their way to the meeting place within the forest, Evan leading the way through the darkness, walking close to Severus but always ahead. They walked for a very long time without turning until a figure with a lantern came into a distance. He was taller than Severus remembered, dressed in fine clothing. The Malfoy's had always been overdramatic to say the least. Evan stood there looking at the man who stared back, and then they turned to Severus. 

Well?! Out with it, I'm not going to stand here freezing my rear end off just so you all can stare at one another, Severus snapped finally. 

Charming as ever I see, Lucius drawled. 

He's a Snape, Malfoy you should know by now, Evan laughed.

Mm yes I've forgotten. Well what is it you wanted to know.

What are the terms? Severus asked sternly.

Right to the point aren't we? Lucius stated, Well of course there is a position for the best of the best potion makers. I hear your quite good and not just from Rosier over here. If you are proven to be as good as they say there will be an offer of good payment along with room and board. Pray tell me what is your level would you say? 

My level? I can hardly say I'm at a level. As long as I can read I can brew anything. I was able to pass the O.W.L.'s by my second year. Not that it should mean anything to you. I really don't have to prove myself to you anyways. This Voldemort's in charge right? Serverus stated.

The _Dark Lord_ will not test you on my word. I believe you and as you come from such a family highly regarded then there shall be no trouble. I must though place emphasis that this will be on _my word,_ Snape and if you fail in any sort of way you will have to face me as well as the Dark Lord, Lucius stated.

It was thankfully dark enough so that Lucius didn't see Severus roll his eyes at the mention of the dark lord'. It was though an offer, a good offer at that. It didn't really bother he'd have to answer to a pretentious sounding self-proclaimed lord. He already had done that for about 18 years so far. He knew as long as he had an ally than it didn't seem so bad. He wasn't going to give up on something that could change his life for the better. 

The thought never crossed his mind at that time though, that it could change for the worse. Now he sat in the leather bound chair running his fingers over the dusty jacket of the record. The music played in the background. A singular voice that was neither pleasant nor obnoxious. The machine that played it neither new nor old, it was ageless like the cover of the record. There was something mournful about the colors of reds and oranges with yellows. Perhaps because it reminded him of his great loss in life. He had given his soul to a beautiful demon who in turn perished for his mixed beliefs. It didn't help that the record was a reminder of the day they found out why people referred to Evan as _the thin white duke'_. It was quite startling to how closed they looked like brothers, almost. 

He finished off the drink and put the needle back to the beginning. The only solitude he had that summer. He wouldn't even be listening if those damn children hadn't been snooping around in the attic. He hated the place more than words, yet he always came back. He always came back to his parent's house for summer. 

He thought bitterly about how he tended to make the worse mistakes, always going back to the miserable beginning. He wished he could burn the place and his past down to the ground. He wished in the back of his mind that he had never met Evan Rosier, the downfall to his sanity or what was left of it.


End file.
